Dirty Dancing
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Caroline is eager to learn some cool dance moves to prepare a surprise dance for her best friend's wedding. She expects Jenna to be her dance teacher, but unexpectedly she learns that instead of Jenna, her teacher will be a hot British Man named Klaus. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I am back with a new story! :) I know, I have to update Stuck With You but this idea is stuck in my head for over a week and I couldn't help but write it. This idea suddenly popped into my head while listening to Ariana Grande's INTO YOU! THIS SONG IS KLAROLINE AF.  
I am excited to know your thoughts about it as well, so see you at the bottom :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **with love,**

 **Mary**

* * *

"You know, Elena letting me to plan your wedding is the smartest thing you've done by far." Caroline giggled over the phone.

"I knew that you would like the idea, plus I know that you've been struggling with your break up so I thought that might take your mind off it for a little time."

"Yeah, I've already planned some cool stuff so you better get ready, you'll have the best wedding ever!"

"Alright Care I've got to go, Damon just came in. See you later."

"Bye,see ya."

New York was Caroline's favorite place ever. She grew up in small town of Virginia called Mystic Falls. She moved to New York with Elena 5 years ago because of college. The journey wasn't so easy as she thought but with the help of her parents and her communicability she managed to get a good job and have a good salary.

She knew how it all worked. College, excitement, new faces, new friends. Hot boys, nerds, chess club members, footballers, team captains…

She managed to become Tyler's girlfriend during her freshman year at college. He needed help with math's and she was there, so eventually they fell in love and it all was good until Tyler started to travel around the world because of his matches and she couldn't stand his absence for more than 8 months a year, so she decided to end things on a good note even though during all the years while being with him she was convinced that Tyler Lockwood was the love of her life.

But today was a new day and she had to meet this day with enthusiasm; otherwise she would never get over her broken relationship with Tyler.

When Elena asked her to plan her wedding she joyfully agreed, because what could be better? At least she would enjoy herself and forget the past couple of weeks.

That's why she found the local dance studio and decided to take some ballroom dancing lessons and learn something until Elena's wedding, so she would dance her butt off on that day.

She had her first lesson arranged at 2PM and she was being late, so she took a taxi and hurried up.

When walking up the stairs she could already hear the music playing, so she decided to sneak into the studio and change her outfit as soon as possible but the door was so hard to open and it had such an irritating sound, that all of the people standing inside looked at her with surprise, well to be exact they looked at her as if she had just killed 10 people when she finally managed to open the door.

"Hi all! Please don't stop because of me!" She awkwardly smiled at them, but instead of continuing rehearsing, they just stood there awkwardly stared at her.

"How can I help you miss?" A random guy approached her, with a wide smirk on his face.

Wow, this guy was definitely hot and his British accent was really impressive, not to mention his well trained body and abs which were outlined on his tight Henley.

"Well, I am actually looking for Jenna Sommers?"

"I hate to disappoint you love but, Jenna is gone for couple of months. I'm her substitute for a while, and I don't like when students are late for my lessons." He glanced up at her.

"What? But I talked to Jenna last week and she said that she would be here."

"Last week was last week, sweetheart, today is a different day of a different week. You either stay or go." And with that, he just went back to his place.

"Okay people, let's continue."

"It's Caroline," She shouted to the other side of the room.

Caroline already hated that unmannered and arrogant man but she was dying to learn some new moves and prepare a surprise dance for Elena's wedding so there was no going back. She had to bear with this man for a few weeks and then it all would be over. She quickly changed her clothes and went back to the room.

"By the way, miss, your place is in the third row." He added while she was passing by.

Damn this British accent, she thought.

She was wearing skin tight leggings and a tank top which was barely covering her belly and her electric orange bra was perfectly visible. She made a messy bun while walking to her row and exhaled. She was ready to start.

"For those who have been late, we are starting to learn waltz; it's very important to follow my rules and everyone should start learning how to count steps, because you're all beginners here."

Well, Caroline was surely a beginner. She had never danced before; she only knew one dance and it was Macarena.

"First we will have to learn the steps and then you'll study how to combine all these with your future partners; let's get ready." He clapped hands.

First ten minutes of practice were harder than she imagined. Her body was sweating and her head was spinning, maybe she didn't prepare herself good enough? Others were doing fine and Caroline sort of started to feel insecure because she couldn't follow those simple steps.

"Okay, um, let's do it from the start. Ready? 1, 2 3 and 4…"

Caroline started moving with the bunch of people near her but she was definitely not following them and was out of synchronicity.

Of course the hot teacher noticed it too.

"Hey, you in the third row, could you please move forward?"

"Who me? Why?" Caroline gasped.

"Yes you, sweetheart, I can't properly see you from here but from what I see you're not doing it right, you better come forward."

Her cheeks instantly went red and her heart started to beat faster; she hated to feel embarrassed, especially when she was in crowd.

"Well maybe you could explain it better so I wouldn't have to move forward then, mister…." She spat back, realizing that she didn't know his name.

"Listen love, we don't have much of time and if I stop the practice for everyone who can't follow the steps and elementary instructions, we will never finish learning this. Like it or not, you have to try. You can call me Klaus, by the way."

Klaus? Who the hell calls Klaus their kid? "And I am Caroline, by the way."

Klaus had to admit that he had done it right when he made her to stand in the first row. From there he could perfectly and attentively look at her divine body and look after her messy moves. He liked her legs and god… he couldn't help but think how'd they look in a mini or a cocktail dress. She could move and from what he understood she was flexible enough; just her stubbornness was a little irritating.

After two hours of countless 1,2,3's she was so exhausted that she didn't even try to roll her bun down, she just changed and left the dressing room.

She looked around and when she made sure that no one was in there, she approached the giant mirror on the wall and looked at herself. Unconsciously, she started moving her legs and repeating the steps she learned just an hour ago.

"The second round starts with the right foot, love."

How could she not notice him?

"God, you scared me… I thought no one was here."

"Yes, well I am here."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Come on love, we had a little spat, I am over it already. " He smiled at her, offering her his hand.

"Yeah well you clearly weren't thinking about that when you were correcting me in front of everyone." She crossed her hands.

"What's so embarrassing about that? We all learn from our mistakes, it's not a crime if you can't learn something from the very first try."

"Look, you're my teacher but I clearly don't recall asking for your opinion."

"Well according to your body language, I wouldn't say so."

Wait, was he teasing her? Or moreover, flirting with her?

"Just mind your own business." She growled silently, walking away from him.

" _ **This self-centered prick."  
**_ This was going to be a long couple of months, she thought.

* * *

Caroline was angry that she couldn't tell Elena what was going on because the dance classes she was attending were for her surprise dance at Elena's wedding, so instead she just called Bonnie and asked to meet her at their favorite café so they'd have a nice cup of coffee and bonus she would tell her about her annoying British teacher.

"No seriously Bonnie, that guy is an ass. He has got zero tact and not to mention his arrogance … If I weren't aiming to do that for Elena I'd leave immediately."

"Well to be honest I think you wouldn't. Tell me, is he hot?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"What? I don't know, I haven't really paid attention to it."

"Oh come on, you have. It's written on your forehead."

"Okay maybe he is, but it really doesn't matter if he's acting like a real idiot. By the way, Bonnie, I have a lesson tomorrow, so I don't have time to go and pick the flowers for the wedding, could you please go instead of me? Pretty please." she asked.

Of course Bonnie agreed.

* * *

Caroline decided to come a lot earlier than planned for the second lesson, so she wouldn't have to face that prick that was Klaus, and hopefully she'd get at least praised for not being late.

But Caroline got trolled. The door was locked so she had to wait outside. She waited and waited until she noticed Klaus. She was standing right at the door so it would be hard not to notice her.

But of course he did. He could smell her magical scent way back from second floor, and then he started actually thinking if she really was there.

"You're late." she sarcastically looked at him.

"Hello, Caroline." He almost whispered as he approached the door and started looking for the keys.  
"What brings you here on your day off?"

"What do you mean? Day off?!"

Wait, what did she miss?

"Rehearsals are every Tuesday Thursday and Sunday, love. If I am not wrong, it's Wednesday today."

"But I have it written in my notebook, I agreed to see Jenna every Wednesday too. I need extra practice and that's why asked her that." she nervously started searching for her notebook to show Klaus proof that she really agreed to have extra lessons with Jenna.

"Yes, well as you see Jenna is not here, I am." He looked at her, with a flat face.

"So what? I still need to practice."

"Sorry do disappoint but I don't have any free time today."

She was already tensed, and she didn't need that push, obviously.

"I don't care if you have time or not, I need to practice, so like it or not, I am staying here. I have music, I have ears and I have dance floor, I don't need you." She grabbed her bag and headed into the studio.

This was going to be a long evening.

Caroline was dancing and struggling at the same time. Eventually she just turned on YouTube and searched for the elementary moves she could repeat. Klaus wasn't helping her so that was the last and the best thing she could do.

And Klaus…Well Klaus was just sitting in the corner with his MacBook and planning some stuff.

Eventually he just got tired because her moves started to get cringe worthy and he couldn't stand when his students couldn't do something, especially when they had every resource for that.

"You know, it's better if you wear other shoes, those ones clearly don't get along with the dance floor."

"You know, it's better if you just stop talking, so I can concentrate on the video." She devilishly smiled at him, getting back to her phone screen.

But of course Klaus wasn't going to just obey her every word and do as she wished.

Unexpectedly, he approached her from the behind, took her headphones and phone and threw it on the mattress near them.

He touched her back with his hand and straightened it; with one hand he was holding her waist and with the other, he was leaning on her spine.

"Keep your spine straight; it gives you the directions you'll need in the end of the dance." he whispered to her ear. "Your body is tensed. Relax. I won't bite." She carefully turned her head to the left, just right where his mouth was. "Move on the count of three. Try to follow."

They both started moving at the same time, synchronically, as if it was just one body. He was amazed by her perfect sense of music.

And maybe, maybe this was just exactly what she needed; a little push for the start…

* * *

 **Okay so I know this is a short chapter, but I am still VERY interested in your opinions! I don't know if i should keep writing it so if y'all could leave a review and recommend some things, it would be great!  
**


	2. Keep it hush

**Ok I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some fluff and some…. well you're going to have to read to know what. :)  
**

 **See you at the bottom !  
Mary**

* * *

Caroline tried to ignore the shivers that wouldn't leave her body alone. She tried not to think about his hands on her waist, but instead think about moves she had to make next. She tried really hard, but failed.

His hands were big and perfectly they fit with her tiny waist. Every time he twisted her around, he would place his hands on both of her sides, and sway lightly on his feet. He'd look her in the eyes but every damn time, she would look away and stare at the blank walls.

She knew that the proximity between them was becoming dangerous. Caroline felt goose bumps whenever he touched her bare skin. Her tank top was barely covering her belly button. He caught himself wandering how she would look naked. Her skin was really pale and he actually thought that it suited her. He couldn't imagine her dark haired or tanned and dark skinned.

He was trying to observe every inch of her body, it was impossible not to notice her beautiful curves and long legs. The weird spots on her feet made him feel uncomfortable; he knew that something was wrong.

They repeated the same moves about 10 times. Recycling them wasn't funny anymore, the tension was unimaginable. They were hot and sweaty but who cared? Klaus was enjoying having her in his hands, and Caroline didn't mind. But that was until he went a little far.

Caroline tried to hold on a little longer on her tiptoes, but she couldn't. Even though she was skinny and her body was light as a feather, it felt like she was weighing a ton when she tried to dance on the tiptoes. Klaus soon guessed that it was because she was hurting and probably she had some bruises which weren't visible through her sneakers. He quickly pulled her off of him and threw her away aggressively; it wasn't planned.

She didn't know what happened either, so instead of asking she just backed off and took a sip of water from her bottle. She was starting to feel dizzy and her heartbeat wouldn't stabilize.

"You're quite the dancer," he hissed in between the huffs.

"Yeah well, I've had training, but it was a long time ago." She tried to seem believable.

"Is that so?" he laughed, slowly approaching her.

"Yeah it is. I suggest you just learn how to listen to people."

"Don't be angry. I just don't like when people lie to me."

Caroline brushed off her hair and looked at him with a confused look.

"You're reaching." she calmly answered.

"Now I wouldn't say so, when I can spot your blistered feet, and sore muscles, would I?"

"I don't know what you mean," she answered. Shit, she just got caught.

Klaus silently directed his index finger right at the spot where her sock's edge was. Her skin was coming off as layers. The skin surface was slightly red. It was obvious that blisters were killing her.

"It's from my yoga class." she blurted out, hoping he'd believe.

"Come on, you're a terrible liar. Why are you trying to impress me with that?"

Caroline laughed. Was he really going there? She would never accept that she tried to impress him. Yes she did, but it wasn't wrong, was it? She was just trying to improve her skills, nothing else. Well at least, she thought so.

"You're pigheaded. I am not trying anything, I just… Look, I'm a slight control freak, so yes, I sometimes overdose with things. Those blisters are no exception. But that's none of your business."

She turned around and exhaled.

"No teacher would like to train a student who's bruised. You need rest. You've been training 30 hours give or take. This is not normal."

"Where did I mention that I needed your healthy advices, though? I know plenty of health programs on TV, so I might give it a try and listen to them, unlike you."

"Oh yeah, I see. Well next time you train, I don't want you to faint, so consider it as an expelling. I refuse to have you at rehearsals. You can train at home as much as you wish sweetheart, but I will not allow that to happen in my studio so you can't blame me later."

Caroline was shocked. She was what?

"Expelled? What does it mean? Now you go around dictating me what should I and what should I not do?" she raised an eyebrow in protest. His facial expression didn't show anything. She was an expert in reading faces, but this one, was a mystery to her.

"Yes, expelled. See you next Monday, Caroline." And with that, he turned around and walked away from her. She didn't need a long time to think of a good answer to throw at him, so she just went with what came to her mouth first.

"You get paid for it, Mister Presley and you are no one to tell me whether I should train or not." She raised her voice. She was obviously mad and this she just shouldn't have done.

Everything happened so fast that she couldn't process any of it. Klaus was standing in front of her, his eyes full of rage; he was just about to burst.

His breaths were becoming quicker and quicker as he observed her from the above. Their height difference was just perfect.

He was ready to lash out on her and take it all out in every way possible but he tried really hard to restrain himself. Instead he just closed his eyes and inhaled couple of times while Caroline stood there frozen, just like a statue. He didn't mind standing that close to her as long as he was breathing the same air that she did.

Suddenly he took her hair into his hands and cupped her head. He was holding her head with both of his hands and he had every chance to kiss her but instead he just leaned in and located his mouth beside her ear so she would hear him saying whatever he was about to say.

"I don't need your money, Caroline. If you're going to pretend that you didn't do it partly because you wanted to impress me, fine, let it be. Tell yourself whatever you need so you can sleep at night.  
But just so you know, your body had betrayed you long before your mouth had.

I feel how eager you are to my touch and what response I get, every time I touch you. And right now, I can feel how nervous you are, but keep pretending that it was all because you're a control freak. You don't know what being control freak means."

In a split second, he just disappeared and left her shattered. He took his sporty bag and left the studio with a grumpy face.

How did he uncover her so fast? Was she that transparent? Was she that easy to get to?

* * *

The door of his apartment was slightly opened. When Klaus entered the room, he saw TV was turned off and there was no sign of Henrik.

"Good evening, !" April greeted him from the behind which slightly scared him.

"Hello to you too, April. Haven't noticed you." he awkwardly smiled. April was Klaus' neighbor from the driveway next to his apartment, so she happily agreed to babysit Henrik while Klaus was away. She'd been babysitting him for three months now.

"Where's Henrik?"

"He's in his room; he has just finished his evening activity." April smiled at him.

"Right, I uh forgot to give you the paycheck yesterday, so here it is. I hope it's not a problem. I apologize for the delay."

He handed an envelope to her.

"No! , of course not! It's all good!"

"Thank you, April, for putting up with him. I know Henrik isn't an easy child to work with. I promise we'll work on our behavior just don't leave us, please."

"Oh no, I wasn't going to! I love Henrik so much, I would never leave him. He's a little hard to understand but his cuteness is overloaded. " She smiled at him, giving him a slight squeeze on his hand as a sign of support.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, you're home!" Henrik hit Klaus from the behind, tugging him on his shirt and hugging his waist. Klaus was pretty tall, so Henrik was only reaching up his waist. He picked him up and gently hugged a child.

"I promise I was a good boy today, Nik."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at his declaration.

"I know, now why won't you go and order our favorite pizza as a reward?"

"Yaaay, we're having pizza! Nanny April, will you stay with us?" Henrik asked.

"I have some things to do so I can't stay but you can enjoy it with your uncle and eat pizza for me, alright?" April pinched him on the nose and left.

"What do you want to do today, mate? We still have a couple of hours till your bedtime. "

* * *

Caroline was exhausted. With all these happening around her, she couldn't get the real meaning of it. Her work was exhausting, her dance teacher was an ass, and she hasn't even started to prepare for the wedding. Everything was terrible if not worse.

She couldn't understand what was happening between her and Klaus. She'd met him two days ago and he had this kind of effect on her. She was feeling guilty because of the words she said to him. Even though she pretended t be a cold hearted bitch, she knew that she'd hit a nerve when she told him that he gets paid for it. It was stupid. She didn't know his real motives; she didn't know why he was working as a dance teacher.

But on the other hand, what kind of a game was that? He knew that her affections for him were there, how? She thought she disguised herself and she wouldn't have to worry about him finding out about that, but instead it went the opposite way. She didn't like the way he hinted, she didn't like the way he would be right every time he opened his mouth, she just wanted to punch him and make him understand that he was a real prick and he was just too full of himself.

He poured himself a whiskey.

Henrik was peacefully asleep and he needed rest. He just sat down on the couch and as always put his feet on the coffee table.

This entire day was one of a hell ride. He planned to spend the day in a calm environment, planning his further lessons, and maybe then taking Henrik out, but that stubborn girl named Caroline just wouldn't leave him alone.

He had a lot of things to think about and Caroline appeared in the most inconvenient moment.

Every time he tried to stop thinking about her, his brain would play a trick and make him remember all the details about her. He never looked at his students in that way, until she appeared. He was there to teach them, and so he did. But he never wanted someone as much as he wanted her and it terrified him.

But it was alright, he'd call Mindy in couple of hours and ask her to come over and he would fuck her. His need would disappear and he would no longer want Caroline. 

* * *

**dunnnn dunnn! Henrik?! well his story will be explained in following chapters, but anyway, let me know your thoughts, I'd like to know what you think haha :)**


End file.
